Noche sangrienta
by darkspyrocynder
Summary: Pesimo titulo como siempre. Parecia el termino de un dia mas, con un caso cerrado, todo iba en orden, pero una agresion inesperada a Lisbon hara que el marcador se vuelva 0-1 de nuevo en contra de Jane
1. Chapter 1

**Jisbon al principio y si les gusta como esta despues obvio sera mas presente.**

**Hello! antes que nada hago la aclaracion de que mi ff que ya no he continuado, si que continuara, aunk claro k por obvias razones se volvera AU pues la cuarta temporada arribo ya**

**Ahora, este ff espero k no dure mucho, si les gusta claro que lo seguire, si no, pues quedara como one short, es la primera vez que escribo algo medio HOT, asi k espero k no haya kedado tan mal, o por lo menos no tan mal como yo lo espero -_-U en fin, disfrutenlo!**

**Con esto pensaran que no quiero a Lisbon, pero al contrario, la amo y a Jane y al Jisbon claro! asi que bueno sin mas los dejo**

* * *

><p>+Primer asalto+<p>

Eran las 11:45 p.m., todo en la ciudad solo era alumbrada por los faros esparcidos lo largo de las calles; frente a la entrada de un departamento se podía divisar apenas una silueta oscura, parecía estar de cuclillas; mirando mas de cerca el tipejo estaba forzando la cerradura para poder acceder al interior del recinto.

1, 2, 5, 8 minutos pasaron…¡listo!, no había sido tan complicado, nada, esa noche el ejecutaría tal acto que anunciaría su regreso; no seria como las veces anteriores que daba pistas, no, esta vez quería que algo no muerto acompañase a esa huella tan suya que le caracterizaba. Y quería que fuera épico, sin igual, se aseguraría de destruir a mas de una persona en el proceso, y claro por que no, deleitarse con su victima para así a la vez poder disfrutar de la miseria de su objetivo principal.

-Esta velada será sensacional, agente senior-se decía a si mismo con voz ansiosa y macabra.

El hombre había entrado a la parte de la cocina y regresado a la sala de estar con dos copas y un tequila que hallo en la misma; se sentó en el sofá mas largo y comenzó a servir en dos vasos el líquido. Todo en la penumbra de la noche, solo la luz de la una alumbraba a través de las ventanas.

-Lastima que, de los dos, el que lo disfrutara mas, seré yo-comenzó a beberse lo que se había servido-después de todo, me encantara ver la reacción de "mi amigo", una lección mas de humildad, no le hará daño.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Jefa, ya llego-Grace toco la puerta y después entro-deje ahí esos estúpidos papeles; hasta Cho los acaba de mandar al diablo-termino con una sonrisa para luego retirarse.

Lisbon se relajo soltando los papeles que revisaba, aun no se podía retirar a casa por culpa del maldito papeleo del caso que habían resuelto, ninguno de los chicos se habían retirado y aunque estuviesen muertos del cansancio no se irían sin su "pizza de caso cerrado" que bien ganada se la tenían.

Con pesadez se levanto de su silla y se dirigió rumbo a la oficina de su equipo; ahí estaban todos reunidos en la mesa grande para poder comer algo antes de seguir trabajando. Todos menos uno, Jane aun se hallaba acostado en su sofá, en cuanto Lisbon entro el se levanto con cansancio, el equipo estaba hecho pedazos, literalmente.

-¿Porque no has empezado a devorar la pizza?-pregunto Lisbon sarcásticamente,

-Porque faltabas tú, pero ya que llegaste-dicho esto a paso rápido se sentó en una silla y como si de un rayo se tratara ya estaba comiendo un trozo.

Lisbon sonrió de lado rodando los ojos, es que su asesor no tenia remedio. La agente senior tomo asiento a lado de Cho dispuesta a comer, la verdad estaba muerta de hambre; Grace servía los refrescos en vasos desechables, claro también con cara de "muerta" pero a la vez sonriente por estar en compañía de su equipo.

-Provecho muchachos-dicho esto Lisbon también se sirvió un trozo de pizza grande-y bien… ¿de a cuanto nos tocara?-comento tratando de que no se notara el que estaba con el bocado en la boca.

-Así déjenlas, esta invito solo yo-contesto Cho con cara de fatiga como nunca antes se le había visto-además, no me apetece ponerme a hacer cuentas.

-Gracias viejo-contesto Rigsby con el bocado en boca, Grace rodo los ojos.

-Wayne, con la boca cerrada por favor-dijo Van Pelt en tono de regaño, mas a Rigsby le dio igual un pepino.

-Gracias Cho-continúo Lisbon sirviéndose otro más.

-Pues salud, por otro caso más a la bolsa-hablo de pronto Jane levantando el vaso del cual bebía.

Los demás solo con un gesto de salud, sin hablar por la comida en la boca, alzaron de igual forma el vaso.

Y ahí se hallaba el equipo entero, descansando después de un día horrible lleno de papeleo, pistas que llevaban a un callejón sin salida, y unas dos demandas hacia el asesor; se merecían ese rato de paz.

Este tipo de cosas eran las que hacían ver a Jane que a lo mejor, no todo era su venganza, que se podía disfrutar en compañía de otros, momentos únicos que agradecía tener, pese a sentir que el no tenia derecho alguno a tener amigos como Lisbon y compañía.

Unos minutos después solo quedaba un trozo de la última caja; Jane lo tomo pero Rigsby también, el ambiente se había tensado en cierta forma. Lisbon, Cho y Van Pelt se hallaban expectantes a la escena.

-Compañero Rigsby, le agradecería que me diera ese trozo-dijo Jane con un deje de amenaza pasiva en su voz, su mirar era firme hacia los ojos de Wayne.

-Lo siento, eso no se podrá, yo lo tome primero-contesto sin quitar los dedos del trozo de pizza.

-De eso nada, obviamente lo hice yo primero, solo que tu mente creo la imagen y te hizo creer que fuiste tu primero, cuando no fue así-prosiguió con voz hipnotizadora y calmada, con una sonrisa de lado apenas visible.

-Jane conozco tus juegos mentales, ni lo intentes-contesto también con una sonrisa apenas visible.

De pronto el asesor miro fijamente hacia donde Grace, no se veía feliz, era mas como intrigado.

-Grace, dudo que sea buena idea-soltó de golpe Jane.

Logro lo que quiso, capto la atención de Rigsby y le hizo voltear hacia Van Pelt; error, Jane tomo velozmente el trozo salió echando leches claro con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que claramente mostraba burla, dejando boquiabierto al pobre agente.

-¡Jane, que te den, vuelve acá con mi pizza!-Rigsby casi se va de boca persiguiendo al rubio asesor.

Los presentes empezaron a reír, incluso Cho no pudo evitar sonreír; a través de los ya solitarios pasillos del CBI por la hora tan tarde, se podían escuchar los pisotones que daban a cada rato ese par, cosas que caían al suelo y de pronto se escucho un golpetazo seco y estruendoso, alguno de los dos se había caído. Ante este ruido los tres hicieron gesto de dolor haciendo su cabeza un poco para atrás. Lisbon solo se preguntaba como diablos les quedaba energía para jugar a lo largo del pasillo.

De pronto entraron los dos paso a pasito, lento, pesado, realmente les dolía. Jane tenia su mano en la cadera y Rigsby se venia sujetando el brazo derecho. Ambos con una expresión de dolor.

-Gane-declaro Rigsby tumbándose en el sofá de Jane.

-A no señor, el único trasero que se tumba ahí, es el mío-Jane agarro del saco a Rigsby y le jalo tumbándolo al suelo.

-Muchachos, ya váyanse, pero mañana en la mañana me terminan su papeleo ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Lisbon desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos.

Rigsby, Van Pelt e incluso Cho no pudieron evitar mirar a la agente senior, ¿realmente les estaba permitiendo irse sin acabar el trabajo?, se quedaron sin habla, pero ciertamente aliviados.

-G-Gracias jefa, entonces me retiro-Grace comenzó a levantar sus cosas perezosamente-hasta mañana-todos contestaron.

Van Pelt paso por encima de Rigsby sin pisarle, le dedico una sonrisa que nadie noto, casi nadie obvio.

-Yo…también…tu me las pagas mañana-Wayne se levanto con trabajo del piso adolorido, Jane sonrió triunfante pero agotado.

El agente levanto sus cosas y también se fue, Cho se despidió de igual forma quedando solamente Jane y Lisbon; Teresa miro a su asesor por un momento, sonrió cálidamente, por alguna la razón le gustaba y disfrutaba de un calmado, relajado y no vengativo Jane.

-Bueno, voy a mi oficina, deje todo regado en el escritorio-Lisbon se levanto de forma muy ociosa y salió de la habitación.

Jane se espero unos 10 minutos y se levanto del sofá, tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la oficina de Lisbon. Entro y ella ya había terminado de arreglar sus cosas.

-Ya es muy noche-Lisbon volteo a ver a su asesor, tenia la misma cara de cansancio que ella.

-Trabajo es trabajo-contesto con desgane-pero bueno, ya vámonos-cogió sus llaves del auto y portafolios.

Jane en modo caballeroso le cedió el paso para que pasara primero, Lisbon sonrió en gesto de agradecimiento. Era algo complicado pero, gracias a Jane, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual la compañía de un hombre no le atormentaba tanto. Prácticamente tenía a su asesor-caballero fastidioso para ella.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, Jane acompaño a Lisbon a su auto.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe?, ya son las 12:00-pregunto Jane, su preocupación por el bien estar de Lisbon era mayor en muchos aspectos que a su cansancio.

-Gracias, pero no te preocupes, además, tengo a mi calibre 45 conmigo-contesto sonriendo de lado.

Jane le miro un tanto mas serio, no quería dejarla ir, le quería acompañar, pero sabia que Lisbon no necesitaba a alguien para encontrarse a salvo…bueno, haciendo la excepción de cuando la noquearon y colocaron el chaleco bomba en ella.

-Lo que deberías hacer es irte a casa ya-dijo cerrando la puerta de su auto-te veré mañana en la mañana.

-Que tortura, muchas horas sin tu grata presencia-comenzó a hablar con tono melodramático-pero no te preocupes Teresa, dentro de unas horas, cuando el sol se comience a asomar y los primeros rayos de sol toquen la ciudad, tu y yo nos reuniremos para un día mas de trabajo-culmino su ridícula composición.

Lisbon no pudo evitar sonreír, este hombre era tan especial, como le gustaba hacerla sentir extrañamente divertida, feliz.

-Claro, Hmph hasta mañana-Lisbon sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a arrancar y dar vuelta para marcharse. Se asomo por ultima vez para despedirse de Jane; el asesor le mando un beso y le guiño el ojo, la agente senior hizo ademan de tomar el beso y con su puño cerrado se lo regreso, como si le hubiera arrojado una bola de papel y luego se marcho.

Jane se dirigió a su auto con una sonrisa en su rostro, recordando la sonrisa que la agente senior dibujo en su rostro, desafortunadamente esa sonrisa seria la única que le vería durante un largo rato.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lisbon entro a paso cansino en su apartamento, una oscuridad infinita inundaba su hogar, dejo caer pesadamente su portafolio y las llaves, las arrojo a la mesita como si de un trapo se tratara. Pero algo llamo la alerto, un tintineo, de algún vidrio seguro. Por desgracia eso fue lo ultimo que escucho, pues de un golpe cayo inconsciente al piso.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La cabeza le dolía, podía sentir un fluido caliente que al parecer brotaba de lado izquierdo de su cien, seguramente sangre, alguien le había agredido con un duro objeto; trato de moverse, inútil, tenía las manos atadas, estaba acostada en su cama atada de las muñecas a los extremos de la cama, igual de los tobillos. Una cosa peor: no tenía camisa alguna puesta, se hallaba en ropa interior, solo poseía el pantalón negro que tenía.

De pronto una figura masculina entro en la habitación, llevaba una mascara, así que no se le podía apreciar el rostro, Lisbon trataba de zafarse, fue inútil; el corazón latía al cien, se le quería salir del pecho, el hombre se acercaba amenazadoramente; el hombre la abofeteo para que no pusiera resistencia alguna y poder vendarle los ojos.

Lisbon se recupero del golpe ya tarde, le había vendado y pudo escuchar un claro sonido de cómo el hombre se retiraba la mascara del rostro.

-¿Quien eres?-Lisbon tenia un nudo en la garganta que apenas le dejaba hablar, presentía lo que iba a suceder en unos momentos y no tenia como salir de este embrollo.

-Agente Lisbon, lamento mi poca cordialidad al tratarle, después de todo, debería de ser mas caballeroso, así como lo es Jane con usted-la agente senior no reconocía la voz.

-¿Sabe?, usted es hermosa, toda una mujer digna de ejemplo a seguir-lo peor había comenzado a suceder, el hombre paso su dedo índice como un roce por en medio de los pechos de la agente, insistiendo por encima de uno de ellos sintiendo como se endurecía-no entiendo porque Jane lleva tanto tiempo reprimiendo sus sentimientos, creí que ya le habían dicho que olvidara su venganza y comenzara de nuevo, pero como lo espere, no hizo caso, lo cual me alegra, el quedarme en el olvido no es lo mío.

Lisbon se sentía impotente, inútil, y no podía retirar el asqueroso dedo de ese sujeto, trato de calmarse para poder hablar, cosa muy difícil; estaba aterrada, ya que ni siquiera podía ver la cara de su agresor.

-¿P-Porque conoces a Jane, y lo de vengarse?-se mordió el labio inferior hasta el sangrado, pues las caricias del maldito iban aumentando, pese a que Lisbon sabia lo mal que estaba la situación, la suavidad con lo que lo hacia producía la excitación en ella-¿quién…mmm…eres?-sabia que era una violación a su persona, se maldijo en su mente por sentirse excitada a los toques de aquel hombre.

-¿A Jane?, lo conozco de hace ya tiempo agente Lisbon, pero nunca había tenido la gracia de poder conocerla a usted-el hombre siguió con su trabajo, pero esta vez ya no fue tan gentil.

El hombre le arranco prácticamente el sostén de un tirón y comenzó a retirar como desesperado el pantalón de la agente dejándolo hasta los pies, pues las ataduras le impedían quitarlo, así que tomo las tijeras que había dejado con anterioridad en el mueble a lado de la cabecera de la cama y destrozo la prenda dejando a la agente senior en pura ropa intima de pies a cabeza; si bien iba a torturarla también estaba contemplando el disfrutársela como a el le viniera en gana.

Lisbon ya no podía mas, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, grito como desesperada, el hombre la golpeo por segunda vez y se retiro a paso veloz, al regreso le tapo la boca con cinta adhesiva de la grande, ahora si, nada le impedía seguir su labor. Así que sin prisa se comenzó a desvestir y se coloco encima de la inmune y quebrada Teresa Lisbon.

-No tiene porque comportarse así, esto es una lección más de humildad; ya que la última no resulto como yo quería-Lisbon podía sentir el sexo del hombre endureciéndose en su entrepierna, que asco-piénselo de esta forma; todo esto es por el bien de Patrick, y en parte, para que no se le olvide que yo sigo presente.

La mano del hombre recorrió de forma lenta las bien torneadas piernas de Lisbon, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con una enferma sonrisa en el rostro lo cual era lo único que podría agradecer de tener los ojos tapados.

-Puedo ver la duda e intriga en su rostro, usted finge dureza, porque tiene miedo a ser lastimada, a que la vean como en realidad es; tal vez puede engañar a muchos pero déjeme decirle agente, que usted, "es transparente como un cristal frente a mis ojos".

Lisbon se pasmo por un momento, eso que le había dicho, era parecido a lo que Jane le llego a decir hace algunos años, empezaba a deducir de quien se trataba.

-¿Sabe que mas?, tengo que agradecerle, porque usted, se convirtió en el punto mas débil de Jane y el mas fácil de alcanzar, digo, intente derrumbarlo con Kristina, pero no funciono, hasta que al fin pude ver, la única forma de poder derribarlo por un buen tiempo. Quien sabe, incluso, podría volver al sanatorio mental.

A Lisbon le hervía la sangre de ira, como se atrevía a hablar así sobre la situación de Jane, y se aterro como nunca al caer de quien se trataba, solo alguien podía saber esos detalles sobre la vida de Jane…

-Dígame, ¿le gusta William Blake?-si, era el, no había duda.

Y después de ello Lisbon fue golpeada por ultima vez para quedar inconsciente en su cama a la merced del asesino serial John el Rojo, esto era la guerra declarada en contra del asesor del CBI y la agente senior Teresa Lisbon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jane se levanto de golpe, estaba sudando y muy alterado, respiraba con dificultad y tenia los ojos llorosos; miro a todos los lados del cuarto como buscando a alguien. Al comprobar que era sueño volvió a pegar la cabeza en la almohada. Se tranquilizo al recordar lo que paso hace unas horas. Mientras que el seguía su sueño, la tortura de alguien mas apenas comenzaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aun ningun review...no importa xD, intentare mejorar con cada cap para que les guste. La cosa se pone peor con el maldito en fin, ya veremos que pasa ;D**

**saludos!**

* * *

><p>+Guerra declarada+<p>

-Buenos días-saludo el asesor entrando y tomando posición de su cómodo sofá.

Ya había llegado el equipo entero; se hallaban terminando su trabajo pendiente que muy amablemente la jefa les permitió irse sin acabarlo, lo menos que podían hacer era concluir la labor antes de que se atrasaran en la labor del diario.

-Hey Cho, ¿qué hiciste anoche?- Rigsby pregunto con tono misterioso a su compañero de a lado.

-Si quieres que te pregunte el "qué hiciste tu" solo para que me digas que tuviste una cita y sexo desenfrenado, no lo hare-contesto serio sin desviar su mirada de los papeles.

Wayne quedo boquiabierto y solo se puso cabiz bajo lentamente, ese Cho arruinaba la mayoría del tiempo sus buenas nuevas. Grace miro de reojo a Rigsby, por alguna razón no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño.

-Venga, que tu tiempo ya paso-Grace se sobresalto al sentir la voz del asesor en su oído.

-¡Jane!, no hagas eso-le reclamo viéndolo con cierto enojo, el cual se reducía con la sonrisa divertida del asesor-no se dé que hablas.

-Claaaro-contesto con sarcasmo y regresando a su sofá, Van Pelt abrió la boca como queriendo alegar, pero mejor callo, con Jane simplemente no se podía.

Y así paso parte de la mañana; las 11:30 a.m. y ni seña de Lisbon, muy extraño ya que bueno, siempre era de las primeras en llegar, nunca llegaba tarde, y ya era demasiado tarde a decir verdad; y si fuera el caso siempre marcaba para avisar el porqué de su ausencia.

-Oigan, ¿Lisbon no ha hablado con ninguno?-Jane se levanto del sofá arrugando el entrecejo.

-No-contesto Cho cruzándose de brazos.

-Qué extraño, a lo mejor la pizza le hizo daño je je-todos le miraron extraño-cof, perdón.

-Seguro algo le surgió, ya marcara-siguió Grace acomodándose el cabello.

De pronto Bertram irrumpió en el lugar llamando la atención del equipo.

-Señores buenos días, Cho debido a la ausencia de la agenten Lisbon y su falta de comunicación de que iba a faltar, está a cargo en el caso de hoy-nadie dijo nada, excepto Cho que contesto con un "sí, señor".

-Le iré a buscar a su casa, puede que algo le haya pasado-interrumpió Jane dirigiéndose a Bertram.

-Jane, por más que odie decir esto, te necesito en el caso, es de suma importancia-alego el jefe captando la atención del asesor.

-Son solo niños ricos que por palancas y favores han llegado a donde están-contesto descortés haciendo que Bertram le mirara serio.

-Serán lo que tú quieras, ¿pero que crees?; ellos mandan para nuestra mala fortuna, así que andando, ya monitoreare a la agente Lisbon; suerte agentes.

Y dicho esto el superior se retiro dejando a todos en silencio.

-Calma viejo, ya llamara-Rigsby se levanto de su asiento, poniéndose en marcha para el caso.

Todos salieron de la oficina rumbo al estacionamiento; Jane marco al móvil de la agente senior…nada, le mando a mensajes, esto le frustro pero no hizo más, después de todo ¿qué ha de pasar?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Eran las 06:30 p.m. y el caso se había cerrado; culpable tras las rejas, otras dos demandas más en contra del asesor, nada nuevo. Jane movía incesante su rodilla, estaba preocupado, ni una llamada de Lisbon, eso ya era demasiado.

-Sí…claro…de…acuerdo; quiero que permanezca dentro de casa, vamos para allá, gracias.-la llamada de Cho llamo la atención de el resto del equipo.

-¿Sucedió algo?-pregunto Van Pelt dejando el ordenador.

-Pónganse chaleco y listos para irnos-siguió Cho guardando su arma-marque a la vecina de Lisbon, preguntándole si le había visto; la señora Allyson me dijo que en toda la semana la ve pasar por enfrente de su ventana; esta mañana no fue así y afirma haber oído ruidos extraños salir de su apartamento.

Nadie dijo nada, solo se apresuraron y se pusieron en marcha, si Lisbon había sido agredida en su hogar, tal vez el causante aun seguiría ahí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cho y Jane llegaron primero y enseguida Rigsby y Van Pelt; a Jane le costaba trabajo respirar, le rezaba a los cuatro vientos para que Lisbon no se hallara en su hogar en mal estado.

Los tres agentes cortaron cartucho y se acercaron a la entrada del apartamento. Cho miro fugazmente a los otros dos y ellos inclinaron la cabeza de forma positiva. Kimball toco la puerta unas cuatro-cinco veces sin recibir respuesta alguna. Jane estaba impaciente, quería entrar ya.

Al no recibir respuesta Cho no tuvo elección; de una patada voló la puerta por los aires, entraron al instante apuntando a todos lados, nada, más no bajaron el arma. El asesor entro detrás de ellos, examino veloz pero con cuidado el ambiente de la casa, todo parecía en orden, excepto que en la mesita había dos vasos de vidrio con una botella de tequila a lado; pareciese que tuvo visitas en la noche. Por alguna razón esto le molesto un poco.

-Rigsby revisa la cocina, Grace conmigo, iremos arriba; Jane quédate aquí-una vez la órdenes dadas se esparcieron.

Cho y Van Pelt subieron con cuidado las escaleras de caracol; una vez arriba revisaron el baño y un cuarto que se hallaba a la derecha después de las escaleras, nada. Ambos vieron la puerta de al fondo a la izquierda, estaba entre abierta, así que con paso silencioso se acercaron, Cho tomo la perilla y empujo la puerta, Grace paso enseguida apuntando y ambos quedaron pasmados ante la horrible escena de sus ojos:

La cama estaba llena de sangre, las sabanas estaban rasgadas, y en la pared que se encontraba de frente donde se hallaba la cama, la huella de aquel villano despiadado se hacía ver; era enorme, alrededor en las paredes del cuarto estaba escrito con sangre: "Tiger, Tiger, burning bright…" todo el poema de William Blake a lo largo de las paredes; era una escena horrible. Ambos trataron salir del shock; y solo una cosa lo hizo: una Lisbon tendida en el suelo boca abajo cubierta con una sabana sin taparle la cara. Grace se llevo la mano a la boca para tapar un grito y se acerco a su jefa, puso sus dedos en su cuello para comprobar el pulso…ahí estaba, débil, casi ni se notaba pero aun vivía.

Lisbon abrió dificultosamente los ojos sintiendo un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, en unas zonas más en especifico que en otras, se sentía sucia, adolorida y recordó lo ocurrido; sintió una mano en su cuello, así que saco fuerzas de donde pudo y de tirón se enderezo y empujo a quien le estaba tocando; Van Pelt cayó de espaldas, la fuerza de su jefa era descomunal. Se cubrió como pudo con la sabana y se dirigió a la salida de su cuarto, obvio no vio a Cho el cual se puso como roble, prácticamente la abrazo con fuerza para que se calmara.

-¡Suéltame bastardo, déjame en paz!-grito como loca la agente llorando sin control.

Cho saco más fuerzas y logro llegar al suelo sosteniendo a Lisbon, como pudo la tapo más con la sabana y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

-¡Jefa cálmese, soy yo!, ¡míreme!-el agente tomo la barbilla de Lisbon con firmeza pero sin lastimarla haciendo que esta le viera a los ojos.

Cho no supo cómo reaccionar; tenía 3 golpes brutales en toda la cara los cuales habían tomado ya un tono morado; una herida en el labio inferior y la boca con restos de sangre.

-¿K-Kimball?-su voz estaba totalmente quebrada, sus ojos reflejaban sufrimiento, tristeza y sobre todo confusión.

Lisbon no pudo más y se tiro en llanto y gritos de desesperación, descargando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior; sumergió su cabeza en el pecho del agente el cual solo le abrazo aun pasmado por toda la situación.

Al oír el escándalo Rigsby y Jane no tardaron en subir. Y al llegar no supieron que decir; una Lisbon de rodillas totalmente herida en brazos de Cho llorando y gritando como nunca, totalmente destruida en muchos aspectos. Wayne entro al cuarto y no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

-¿¡Pero qué cojones?-Rigsby golpeo la pared de coraje.

Jane se desvió por un momento para contemplar el paisaje del cuarto: esa maldita cara, burlándose de él de nuevo y ahora de Lisbon también; el jodido poema escrito con sangre alrededor de las paredes. Esto no podía estar pasando; de todas las personas en el mundo el muy hijo de puta le había hecho daño a la persona que mas apreciaba en el universo.

Era la guerra, ese imbécil se acababa de meter en la más gorda de toda su jodida y desgraciada vida. No habría piedad ni chances, esta vez, no descansaría hasta que el muy hijo de perra pagara por lo que hizo, era un cínico enfermo que no se iría de este mundo sin haber pasado por Patrick Jane.

Grace se puso de rodillas al igual que como estaban Cho y Lisbon, el agente miro a la pelirroja y hablo:

-Llama a una ambulancia, no sabemos que le hizo exactamente ese bastardo-Grace se levanto y rápido marco en su móvil al 911.

Jane lo presentía; bastaba con mirar el entorno y a Lisbon para saber que el muy mal parido la había violado… ¡¿cómo se atrevió?

El asesor con ira en todo su ser se puso de rodillas así como había hecho Van Pelt.

-Quédate con ella; debo recibir a la ambulancia y pedir refuerzos-dijo Cho despacio para no alterar a la jefa.

Jane asintió y se acerco a Lisbon, trato de abrazarla pero esta se sobresalto aferrándose más a Cho.

-Jefa, es Jane, debo ir a recibir a la ambulancia, cálmese-Lisbon con la mirada al suelo volteo con dificultad hacia Jane y se recargo en el pecho de su asesor.

-Rigsby, acompáñame-Wayne obedeció y ambos bajaron rápidamente las escaleras.

Ahí se hallaba Jane de rodillas consolando a una destruida Lisbon; no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, ¿cómo se llego a esto?, John el rojo era un monstruo, apretaba la mandíbula del coraje, no le perdonaría esto jamás, hasta el día de su muerte.

-Jane…yo…el-no podía hablar más trataba entre sollozos.

-Shhh, shhh, shhh-le cayó con voz suave acariciando su cabello el cual también estaba manchado de sangre, podía sentir el dolor y sufrir por el que estaba pasando la agente senior-no hables.

Beso de forma gentil su frente, Lisbon seguía sollozando pero más calmada a comparación de hace unos minutos. El ruido de una ambulancia se hizo presente; paramédicos subieron y le pidieron de favor al asesor que se apartara para poder colocarle en una camilla, con calma lo hicieron para no alterarla más de lo debido, al estar acostada el dolor y cansancio la vencieron y se desmayo; los paramédicos se retiraron con Lisbon inconsciente y le subieron a la ambulancia.

El apartamento de Lisbon ya se hallaba con cinta amarilla para marcar el límite y restringir el paso al lugar. Jane volvió a entrar al cuarto de la agente y contemplo con rabia e ira el lugar, a su mente solo llegaba la imagen de cuando encontró a su esposa e hija. Por lo menos Teresa aun vivía y eso en parte le aliviaba, lo que arruinaba eso era la situación actual.

Los 3 agentes regresaron con Jane y miraron de igual forma el cuarto.

-Ese hijo de perra nos tomo por sorpresa, a todos-Rigsby echaba chispas por todos lados, con el simple hecho de recordar a su jefa en su estado actual.

-No nos digas que lo harás solo porque no te dejaremos, esto ya es más personal, para todos-siguió Van Pelt viendo a Jane de forma seria.

-No, no iba a hacer eso-contesto Jane con voz macabra, quien sabe cuántas ideas oscuras y tenebrosas pasaban por su mente.

-Los forenses tomaran muestras de todo esto; debemos volver, Bertram querrá saber de esto, es un escándalo en las oficinas del CBI-Cho tenía razón, no podían quedarse ahí todo el día viendo la "obra de arte" de ese bastardo.

Grace y Rigsby se marcharon rabiosos del lugar quedando solo Cho y Jane.

-Te necesito frio ¿entiendes?, pensar en cómo destripar cada centímetro de tejido de John el rojo no te dejara centrarte en lo primordial en estos momentos-le dijo con mirada seria pero que claramente reflejaba ganas de matar a alguien.

-Hmph, supongo que tienes razón-contesto de misma forma.

-Grace y Rigsby irán al CBI a informar a Bertram; tú y yo al hospital-Jane asintió y ambos se alejaron del cuarto.

-Cuando le atrapemos, no lo mandaremos a prisión, si no al mismo infierno-soltó Jane de golpe subiendo al auto.

John el Rojo iba a pagar por lo que había hecho: convertir uno de sus peores temores en realidad. Cho no podía creer que estuviera de acuerdo con el por esta vez, el seguía las reglas lo más posible en cuanto a no tomar justicia por tus propias manos pero, esta vez, no podía estar tan seguro de no matarle en cuanto le atraparan.

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola gente, pues aqui conti; sere honesta esta medio floja y pido perdon por ello, la proxima sera mejor -_-; por ahora lo que sigue aki esta**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana del cuarto de hospital, el asesor hizo un gesto de molestia para luego comenzar a abrir sus ojos poco a poco deseando que lo sucedido hace unas horas solo hubiese sido una pesadilla; desafortunadamente no fue así.

Se tallo los ojos perezosamente y se estiro, volteo a ver a la camilla, ahí estaba ella, profundamente dormida; la noche anterior había sido difícil ya que cuando recobro la conciencia estaba histérica y temerosa; los doctores se vieron forzados a sedarle. Alguien debía quedarse con ella y obvio Jane fue voluntario inmediato, ni siquiera se había cambiado la ropa ensangrentada por abrazar a Lisbon.

Acerco un sillón de una sola persona y se sentó más cerca de ella. No sabía qué hacer, se reprochaba por no haberla acompañado a casa, si lo hubiera hecho, nada de esto habría pasado. Una lagrima se asomo por uno de sus ojos cosa que le extraño en parte. Tomo la mano de Lisbon y acaricio el dorso de esta una y otra vez.

-No te lo perdonare, maldito enfermo hijo de perra…-

Alguien llamo a la puerta para después pasar.

-Los chicos me dijeron que estarías aquí-era Minelli que ahora miraba al asesor un tanto serio.

Jane no supo que contestar, el hombre al que Teresa consideraba como a un padre se hallaba frente a él, sentía que una ola extra de culpa se estrellaba en su contra.

-Minelli, esto…es mi…no pude evitar-

-Nada Jane, esto no es culpa tuya, si no de John el Rojo-Minelli metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Jane callo, no importa lo mucho que se lo dijeran, el tomaba toda la culpa y responsabilidad de lo ocurrido, si tan solo hubiera visto venir el próximo objetivo de ese maldito…

-Hey, de nada sirve pensar si fue tu culpa o si hubieras hecho algo, lo que le paso a Teresa no estaba en tus manos-Jane desvió su mirada de Minelli y miro a Lisbon.

-¿Qué no es mi culpa?-pregunto sarcástico mirando de nuevo al hombre-yo provoque esto, cuando entre a trabajar al CBI me jure que no involucraría a nadie en mis paranoias y búsqueda de venganza contra John el Rojo precisamente para que inocentes no salieran heridos-Minelli le miro atento a sus palabras-y fue lo primero que hice; siempre intente alejarlos de mi, solo ayudándolos en casos, y por olvidar el peligro que era relacionarme con el equipo ve a donde llegamos; ¡Maldición!, solo me debía mantener lejos de ella…-golpeo la pared del cuarto con el puño cerrado.

-¿Cómo hacerte entender que no es tu culpa?-contesto viendo al hombre frunciendo el ceño-entiende Patrick, nadie en este mundo puede vivir solo, nadie, por más que intentes alejar a la gente de ti, siempre va a existir esa persona que siendo como eres estará a tu lado sin importarle el riesgo, que siempre estará decidido a tomar las consecuencias de tus actos o los suyos propios, que nunca te abandonara no importando que tan difícil sea la situación-Jane le volteo a ver con expresión de arrepentimiento-¿te cuento algo?, Teresa decidió ser esa persona desde el momento que firmo contigo ese contrato; inconscientemente si quieres pero así fue, lo es y seguirá siendo.

Jane quedo mudo, cuánta razón tenía; sin darse cuenta desde hace 10 años Lisbon había aceptado estar a su lado pese a todo y lo había demostrado con creces, pero aun así, no tenía por qué haber pasado por esto, lo que había hecho Lisbon al parecer de Jane era simplemente haberse echado la soga al cuello desde el primer momento en el que ella se atrevió a confiar en él y viceversa.

-¿Sabes?, Teresa nunca había dado tanto por alguien Patrick, por nadie, ni siquiera por el buen Bosco que en paz descanse-prosiguió con un tono más calmado-algo te debió ver para ser, como siempre ha sido contigo Jane.

-Por eso mismo esto no está bien, no debió pasar-fue lo único que atino a decir.

-Yo lo sé-Minelli puso su mano en el hombro del asesor-y créeme cuando te digo que ese hijo de puta no quedara impune, le vamos a atrapar y cuando eso pase mejor ni te cuento.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, ambos viendo a la agente sénior aun dormida; finalmente Minelli hablo.

-Ve a casa, y cámbiate, estar así no te ayuda-soltó de sope haciendo que el asesor desviara su mirar de Lisbon-yo le cuidare, descansa.

Jane asintió de mala gana, no quería irse, necesitaba estar a su lado, pero ciertamente también quería descansar así que con dificultad se retiro a su casa.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Llego a casa, con paso lento entro al departamento que rentaba y se desvistió, tomo una ducha y ya limpio salió del baño; se sentó en la orilla de su cama y luego se acostó, claro que una cama no era lo mismo a un sofá de hospital y eso que él era experto en dormir cómodo en sillones. Poco a poco se perdió en sueño.

_Abrió los ojos, no estaba en la habitación rentada, era un cuarto blanco, frunció el ceño al no saber en donde rayos se hallaba, en fin, camino un poco, nada, no llegaba a ningún lugar._

_De pronto frente a él una luz brillante tonalidad azul cielo le deslumbro, no contrastaba para nada a favor sumándole el blanco del alrededor._

_-¿Dejaras de nuevo que él nuble tu juicio?-una voz femenina le hablo mas ninguna silueta era apreciable a través de esa luz._

_-¿Quién eres?-el asesor estaba confundido, ahora las luces le hablaban._

_-Debes de ser fuerte, ella te necesita, más de lo que yo te llegue a necesitar-ok esto comenzaba a dar miedo._

_-Oh, te refieres a Lisbon-contesto con tono de obviedad._

_-Esa mujer, encontraste a alguien después de todo-la voz parecía aliviada._

_-¿De qué me hablas?._

_-No tengas miedo a seguir a tu corazón Jane, yo siempre estaré contigo, jamás me olvidaras si lo haces-la luz se intensifico haciendo segar al consultor._

_Se le quería salir el corazón al captar con quien estaba hablando._

_-Sabrás que hacer a su momento Patrick, hazme sentir orgullosa de ti más de lo que siempre lo estuve._

_Y dicho esto Jane no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos frente a la fuerte luz que se hizo más presente; por unos momentos sintió unas manitas como de un infante de 5 o 6 años en su cara y luego un beso pequeño en su mejilla izquierda._

-¡Ángela!-despertó con la respiración agitada-hacía tiempo que no soñaba contigo; aunque admito que nunca de esta forma-se dijo a sí mismo.

Miro hacia el buro que había a lado de la cabecera de la cama; las 2:30 p.m. marcaba su reloj. No iba a quedarse todo el día divagando en su cabeza a sí que se cambio con la ropa habitual y se dirigió al CBI mientras pensaba que había sido ese sueño.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Cómo está la jefa?-Grace estaba preocupada, no había dormido bien pensando en lo ocurrido.

-No ha despertado y no sé cuando lo haga, solo espero que pronto-los 3 agentes le oían atentos.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?; lo único que tenemos de John el Rojo es el liquido seminal que se hallo en las sabanas-Cho tenía un buen punto, tener una muestra de ADN del bastardo no serbia de mucho si no tenían a un sospechoso inicial.

-Bueno, supongo que es mejor que nada-contesto Rigsby suspirando.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, espero-concluyo Cho; todos regresaron a su lugar de trabajo y Jane a su sofá, maquinando por todos los medios posibles que le brindaba su amplia mente el por dónde empezar.

Gale Bertram entro sin previo aviso a donde el equipo.

-Señores, por la ausencia de la agente Lisbon por obvias razones Cho quedas a cargo, por cierto quiero que cada uno de ustedes pasen con la nueva psicóloga, después de lo que ocurrió, no les culpo, la agente Lisbon es su jefa así que es obligatorio según el protocolo, vallan ahora…

-Jefe, está consciente de que no es la primera vez que presenciamos una escena así ¿verdad?-replico Van Pelt frunciendo el ceño, se le hacia una tontería.

-Yo sé que no; pero nunca la habían presenciado con alguien de su brigada como protagonista; sobre todo tu Jane, se que por dentro estas hecho una maraña de pensamientos oscuros, palabras lúgubres y planes macabros, así que o van o les suspendo a todos por 1 mes y les retiro el caso de John el Rojo.

Jane al principio bacilo pero al ver la mirada de Bertram su sonrisa de lado se borro y siguió a los muchachos.

-Ahora nos mandan a revisión, genial-bufo Grace cruzándose de brazos.

-No entiendo porque; solo quiero desollar vivo con un tenedor al hijo de perra por haber lastimado a nuestra jefa Lisbon; creo que me encuentro bien-contesto Cho caminando a lado de Jane.

Los 2 agentes y el asesor frenaron en seco mirando a Cho con cierto miedo pero a la vez con gracia, sus comentarios siempre tan sarcásticos pero llenos de razón.

Sonrieron por última vez para seguir caminando, al entrar a la oficina donde se hallaba el psicólogo del CBI no se creyeron lo que veían.

-¿Sophie Miller?-preguntaron al unisonó Grace y Rigsby, la rubia solo saludo con la mano.

-Cuanto tiempo-dijo Cho sin ningún asombro en la voz.

-Pues ya ven; quiero hacer lo posible por ayudar, quien diría que me darían el puesto-contesto animada.

-Pues, que gusto tenerte aquí-dijo Jane tratando se simular una sonrisa, realmente no estaba de humor como el resto del equipo.

Sophie sonrió para luego ponerse de pie y hablar.

-Chicos; se por la última vez que nos vimos que no les gustan este tipo de cosas, pero así van las reglas por lo que se, así que si lo hacemos rápido, será mejor.

Cho, Grace y Jane salieron dejando a Rigsby dentro de la oficina; Jane atoro la perilla con un artilugio de los muchos que sabia y poseía con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo.

-Me la van a pagar-susurro Wayne dejando de intentar abrir la puerta y sentándose en el sofá para tomar la hora de terapia.

Afuera Jane, Grace e incluso Cho chocaban manos mientras se regresaban a la oficina; el asesor debía ingeniárselas para pasar al último, pues sabía que Sophie tocaría el fondo de sus pensamientos y para eso, requeriría mucho rato.

**Perdonen el cap tan rancio -_- esk ando presionadisimna pork debo terminar algo antes de k acabe el mes para que me compren un nintendo DS para jugar pokemon diamond versión xD; tratare de hacer mejores caps, **

**ACEPTO CONSEJOS DE QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE PASARA Y COMO PARA QUE QUEDE MEJOR Y MEJOR OK?**

**Besos!**

**PD: espero la parte del sueño no este tan fea y horrible como creo k me kedo x.x**


End file.
